


A Few Times This Thing Happened and One Time Another Thing Happened

by Memesol322



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, It’s another one of those fics, Leo DiCaprio needs to step tf up, Leo DiCaprio stepped tf up, M/M, jihan is couple-y af, seungkwan is sassy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesol322/pseuds/Memesol322
Summary: All the summary you need is in the tags and the title.





	A Few Times This Thing Happened and One Time Another Thing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo  
> This is my first fan fiction ever  
> So it’s gonna be shit  
> But, oh well  
> I slipped into the diamond life and apparently you did too, otherwise you wouldn’t have clicked on my horrid attempt at a Jihan fic  
> You don’t have to enjoy but I hope you do!
> 
>  
> 
> Some things I neglected to mention:  
> -Jisoo and Jeonghan are only like three weeks into their relationship when this starts  
> -I wasn’t really specific on what grade they’re in in high school so you can use your imagination. I was thinking Juniors or seniors but whatever floats your boat.  
>   
> 'Notes'

Yoon Jeonghan was not in a good mood. First of all, it’s a Monday, he isn’t the happiest on Mondays anyway although, who is? He also managed to forget his homework at Jisoo’s place on Friday after their “study” date, which he needed for his first period. Sure he could’ve texted Jisoo and asked him to bring it on Monday, but he hadn’t noticed until this morning, and he knew Jisoo would already be at school, because he is Jisoo.

Sighing, Jeonghan gets to his locker and, of course messes up his combination and has to do it again. Great, he thinks, As if I’m not late enough.

When he finally manages to get his locker open, a patch of bright yellow catches his attention. The bright yellow is a small post-it note attached to another sheet of paper—his homework!

Jeonghan looks at the note attached to it, it reads: 

‘Have a great day, beautiful  
-Joshua <3’ 

A rosy pink dusts his cheeks as the corners of his lips turn upwards. He keeps his small smile and pink-tinted cheeks as he sticks the post-it to the cold, metallic inside of his locker door, and they remain the whole walk to his first period.  
_____________________________________________

After class, Seungkwan, Jeonghan’s supposed best friend walks —no, struts up to him and says the most Seungkwan-ey thing a person could say. 

“Why are you so smiling so much? I know my presence is a blessing in itself, but still.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the boy, even though he still has that goofy smile on his face as he does it.

“First of all, your presence is not a blessing to anyone but your pet Hansol, and second, I am happy because of something that happened this morning that has nothing to do with you.”

“Okay Hansollie is not my pet”

“Oh really? Yesterday you told him to go get you a can of Dr.Pepper and he sprang up faster than your ego. And when he came back, you deadass patted his head.”

Silence. (Well not necessarily silent because they were in the hallway with a bunch of other loud teenagers, but Seungkwan had shut up and that’s a rare sight)

“So what exactly happened this morning?” Boo Seungkwan, the master of changing subjects strikes again.

Instead of telling him, Jeonghan just hands the note to Seungkwan to see for himself. 

...

“JESUS CHRIST THAT IS SO CUTE”

Just as Jeonghan was about to tell Seungkwan to quiet down, a certain two someones slid up beside them.

“Did someone call my name?” Joshua says as he slides his arm around Jeonghan’s waist. The forever-stuck smile on Jeonghan’s lips grows wider at that.

Vernon also puts his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. However, he doesn’t receive as nice of a reaction to his greeting. 

“Ow!” He says as he gets a slap on the shoulder from Seungkwan.

“Why don’t you do something like this for me?!” Seungkwan complains as he punctuates it with another slap on the shoulder.

Hansol gives a look to Jisoo. A look that says ‘it’s your fault I’m being attacked’. He just sends a shoulder shrug and an apologetic smile back.

“Vernonnie, I want you to put a note in my locker within the next hour.” Seungkwan, being as extra as he is, even takes out his phone to set a timer just to make his point.

Hansol chuckles at that, which earns an eyebrow raise from Seungkwan. He puts one hand on Seungkwan’s waist and holds the hand that isn’t occupied by a phone with the other. With that, he says, “Look, Kwannie, if I’m gonna do something for you, it’ll be on my own. I don’t want to be told by you to do it. Don’t you think that kind of ruins it? But I promise I’ll do more for you from now on, okay?”

A small smile graces Seungkwan’s lips as he looks down at the ground. Then, a finger comes under his chin, bringing him face to face with Hansol again as a quiet “I gotta get to class now, okay? I love you kwannie” is said. Which in turn gets an “Okay. I love you too Hansollie,” sealing it off with a chaste kiss before Hansol turns to get to his second period class. 

“Awwwwwwwwwww that was so cute!”  
Jisoo chimes in, breaking Seungkwan out of his trance.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, just made a gagging motion. He did think it was cute, but he’ll deny it to anyone out loud.

Seungkwan just blushed in response, then made the excuse of a class to get to in order to escape.

Right after Seungkwan turns the corner, Jeonghan rotates in Jisoo’s arms and lays one on him, sucking on his lower lip afterwards.

It takes a few seconds for Jisoo to find his voice, but when he does, he says “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining of course.” He adds that last part with a wink.

Jeonghan holds up the yellow post-it note that Seungkwan hurriedly gave back to him in his rush to escape. “What was this for?”

Jisoo smiles. “I dunno. Just… because”

“Mmm okay then Mr. just because,” Jeonghan replies playfully.

Yoon Jeonghan still doesn’t like Mondays, but this one wasn’t so bad.

_____________________________________________

 

The next time he received a note from Jisoo was on a Wednesday two weeks later, and this one made him blush even more than the last. 

Since the last note that was given to him, Hansol has really been fulfilling his promise to Seungkwan. Of course Jeonghan would know, because he’s the one that has to hear about it constantly from the man himself. Therefore, on this particular Wednesday while Seungkwan was going on about another one of Hansol’s surprises for the third time that day, another post-it had fallen out of Jeonghan’s locker after he opened it. However, Seungkwan grabbed it before he, the person the note was meant for, could read it himself.

“Seungkw–“  
“Sure I’ll read it for you”  
“Wha–“  
“aHeM. And I quote, ‘Seungkwan is hotter than you.’ ”

“That is not what it sa–“  
“ABAHBAHP,” Seungkwan says, effectively cutting Jeonghan off, “ ‘and he has nicer thighs’ ”

“....if we were texting I’d send you a ‘ *sigh* ’ right now.”

Seungkwan, seemingly proud of himself, hands the note over to Jeonghan who reads it silently to himself.

‘Why must you torture me? You look so sexy I literally keep choking on air every time I see you. I don’t know how I feel about the wandering eyes though. I’m supposed to be jisoos why are you making me feel sinful?  
-Yours truly, Joshua <3’

This time, it was not rosy pink, but crimson on Jeonghan’s cheeks.

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t do it on purpose. In fact, he was hoping to attract a little bit of attention from his boyfriend, what with his navy blue button-up shirt rolled up at the sleeves, and his tight, tight jeans that hugged him in just the right places.  
It’s not his fault he accidentally caught the attention of some others, too. 

Just then, alone this time, Jisoo administers a hug on his boyfriend from behind. Seungkwan, seeing no need to bless them with his presence, runs off to find his own lover. 

Jeonghan speaks first

“Hey, Shua”

Joshua does nothing but bury his head in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

Jeonghan giggles

“I read your note,” he adds, waving said piece of paper around. 

Nothing again.

“Shua, are you gonna let go of me?”

“Nope.”

Oh, he speaks!

“Aaaand why is that?”

“I need to cover you. Everyone is being so sinful”

“Oh, yes, thank you, our lord and savior Jisoos Christ”

They both laugh at that. The weirdos are meant for each other.

“You know you have to let go of me eventually, right?”

“Keyword eventually. Buuuut not yet, there are too many sins floating around.”

“You, Shua, are not normal”

“Well I guess you like the abnormal ones then.” He half grunts the last part out, as he simultaneously lifts Jeonghan and carries him down the hallway.

“What– Joshua what are you doing?!”

“We have the same fourth period anyway, Hannie”  
_____________________________________________

Over the next two months, Jisoo’s little notes continue that way, with a new message scattered on no specific day, at no specific time. They’re just there. 

Every time Jeonghan gets one, he’s always just as surprised as with the first, and Jisoo doesn’t seem to be running out of ideas, either.

Sometimes just something simple, they could be only two words, even. Just a little ‘Hey, baby’ and it would still brighten Jeonghan’s day.

Sometimes they were more complicated, like  
‘I want to make you as happy as you make me. And that’s a lot.  
\- Joshua <3’

And of course, Seungkwan was still talking Jeonghan’s ears off one day or the other about the same things Hansol did a few days before, and he’d only switch topics once he’d gotten a new surprise. 

One Friday afternoon, after all classes had finished and everyone was either going to their after school activities or on their way home, Jeonghan was at his boyfriend’s locker, waiting for him so that they could walk home together for another “study” date. All of a sudden, Jeonghan’s brain had an orgasm, or at least that’s what Seungkwan calls it when you get an idea.  
___________________________________________  
What is this brilliant idea, one might wonder?

Well, figure it out yourself.  
————————————————————————

Jeonghan pulled a yellow post-it from the pad and wrote on it with a pencil. He wrote something he’d been wanting to tell Jisoo for a while now. Sure, he could orally tell him, but where’s the fun in that? This way felt the most right to him.  
_____________________________________________

When Jisoo finally met Jeonghan at his locker a few minutes later, he kissed his boyfriend hello, just a soft, short kiss in greeting.

“Hey”  
“Hi”

They stood in a comfortable silence as Jisoo opened his locker. 

A quiet ‘hm?’ fell from his lips as he spotted the yellow post-it note, or dead-tree-square, in his locker. He took a small glance at Jeonghan, who was now watching him nervously for his reaction. Jisoo lightly took the note out of his locker and read it under his breath. He snapped his head up so he could look at Jeonghan properly. 

“I love you too, Hannie.”

At that moment, Jeonghan let out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding, and smiled the most beautiful smile Jisoo has ever seen on a person’s lips.

“Really?”

“Yeah,”he breathed, “Really.”

And before either one of them could blink, their lips collided in the most passionate kiss the two of them have ever shared.

 

Little did Jeonghan know, Jisoo would ask to marry him the same way in their third year of college.

_____________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this: CONGRATULATIONS  
> You made it through my crappy fic  
> I did enjoy writing it but there’s probably so many errors I’m sorry. In case you didn’t figure it out, Jeonghan’s note said ‘I love you’. I might write more parts but idk. I’m thinking maybe something more focused on seungkwan and the thing Vernon did but who knows? Only Jisoos I guess.  
> -Manar<3


End file.
